fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
River of Regrets
'''' River of Regrets is Chapter 17 of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Shops During the Chapter Armory Vendor On the World Map Armory Vendor Enemy Reinforcements *Turn 3: 2 Wyvern Riders from the north west *Turn 4: 3 Druids by the castle's front and 2 Cavaliers from the western forts *Turn 5: 2 Wyvern Riders from the north west *Turn 6: 3 Druids by the castle's front and 2 Cavaliers from the western forts *Turn 7: 2 Wyvern Riders from the north west *Turn 8: 3 Druids by the castle's front and 2 Cavaliers from the western forts *Turn 9: 2 Wyvern Riders from the north west *Turn 10: Paladin and Great Knight pair from the western forts *Turn 11: 2 Wyvern Riders from the north west *Turn 12: Paladin and Great Knight pair from the western forts *Once you get close to Lyon, Warrior reinforcements appear from the south eastern forts, one turn later (for 5 turns) Tips *Send a strong axe user, preferably Ross as a Berserker, across the river to the north where you start. Have him stay in either the woods or in the mountains near the two forts. *Send a strong magic user to take out the Mages and Sage in the island. *Have a flying unit go take out the heroes to the east of the start point. Preferably a flying unit that can use swords. (Cormag as a Wyvern Lord is probably the best choice due to his high strength and defense, along with decent avoid) *Have your unit with the highest avoid, probably Joshua or use a strong light magic user, to take out the druids near Lyon *Keep a healer near whoever is attacking Lyon. Try to use a unit that has enough avoid to dodge Lyon's attack instead of someone with high resistance, since they are usually magic users and Lyon has higher resistance than defense. *If you get his or any of your units health low enough, Lyon may switch to Nosferatu, making his Fenrir drop once you defeat him. *If you would like Nosferatu tomes, this level is the only place to buy them in the entire game (you cannot get it in this spot during Creature Campaign, although you can get it from chests in said mode). If you can, try buying them in bulk for later use. After Completing After completing, monsters may attack here. *Deathgoyle *Arch Mogall *Elder Bael Fog of War may occur. Steal / Drops *The Berserker north of your starting position has a Dragonshield. *One of the Valkyries to the west has an Elixir. *One of the Mages to the east has a Guiding Ring. (Dropped) *A Sage to the east carries a Fimbulvetr. (Dropped) *Nosferatu/Fenrir from Lyon. (Dropped) *Brave Axe from Hero in the Southeast corner. (Dropped) Extras/Trivia *Just as in Victims of War, rescuing all of the river people gets you a reward. In this case it is a Rescue Staff. *In the top left corner of the map, a Wyvern Lord is shown surrounded by Wyvern Knights. All of them have better stats than their promoted counterpart. Category:The Sacred Stones chapters